


The Rock

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, North Carolina, Nostalgia, Self-Reflection, Thinking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett reflects on the past years and what he and Link have accomplished.





	The Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, don't forget to leave some love and some comments!

They're back home for the holidays, the Carolina air seeping into his bones. He didn't know what had brought him to the rock or why he had gone out of the house for a walk in the first place, yet here he was. He looks out at the landscape, running his fingers over the solid mineral. He sighs and sits on the rock and suddenly he's twelve again and he can feel twelve year old Link sitting next to him, laughing (at something stupid probably). He can taste the honey sweet summer air and feel his clothes sticking to his body. He smiles at the memories, shoving his hands into his pocket. They've come so far, so far since the wandering in the sewers and endless car trips. Far from hanging out in Link's room listening to Merle Haggard and attempting to make homemade wine. "Hey buddy." He hears and turns to find Link in his puffy jacket, the cold making his nose a light pink. Rhett smiles at him and moves over to make room for Link and goes back to staring out at the view in front of him.

"How'd you find me?" He asks and Link gives him a soft look, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. 

"Its me Rhett. I'll always find you. I went over to see you and Mama Di said that you'd gone out, so I had a feeling you might be here." Rhett smiles at Link's name for his mom and his heart clenches at the final and long overdue realization that he's basically spent his entire life with Link and that he wouldn't have it any other way. Its always been them. 

"Understandable." Rhett turns and smiles at Link and Link pats his thigh. 

"It's been a while since we've been here." 

Rhett nods and places his hand over Link's. "Its been too long. I hadn't realized how far we've come till now. Think about it man, we have a book out, two seasons of Buddy System, and well over 1,000 episodes of GMM. We've made it. Everything we ever dreamed of, ever talked about, it's all come true." Rhett glances at Link and smiles at him, not bothering to hide the clear adoration in his eyes for Link. "I'm proud of us." 

Link leans in and presses a soft kiss to Rhett's lips. "I'm proud of us too." They sit on the rock and talk about their childhood, their hopes, their fears and everything in between and like many years before, the rock guards their conversation saving it with all the others, until the next time the two men return to make more.


End file.
